


Воссоединение семьи

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Увидев Йена Галлагера у себя на пороге, Терри Милкович обалдел гораздо меньше, чем когда услышал, зачем тот пришёл. И с этого всё только началось…





	Воссоединение семьи

**Author's Note:**

> После того, как в 5 серии 9 сезона Йен пришёл к Терри (и тот не попытался убить его на месте), мне всё время хотелось это написать :)

— Микки в Мексике, — мрачно сообщил Терри Милкович, глядя на стоящего перед ним рыжего ублюдка. — Съебись.  
— Я пришёл не к Микки, — сообщил Йен Галлагер и поправил галстук; Терри только сейчас заметил, что он непонятно за каким хуем вырядился в тёмный костюм с отутюженной белой рубашкой. — Я пришёл к вам, мистер Милкович.  
Терри засопел, окончательно убеждаясь, что его младшего сына угораздило не только оказаться пидором, но и втюриться в конченого психа. Потому что не будь рыжий Галлагер больным на всю голову, он бы никогда не рискнул прийти к Терри. Из опасения, что тот пристрелит его на месте.  
Ладно, похуй. Снова загреметь на нары из-за больного ублюдка как-то неохота. Да и что с него взять, если реально псих?  
— Ну? — грозно вопросил Терри, смутно надеясь, что Йен хотя бы сейчас зассыт и съебётся к хуям.  
Надежды не оправдались. Галлагер переступил с ноги на ногу и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Мистер Милкович, я пришёл просить у вас руки вашего сына.  
В эту секунду Терри решил, что похуй на новый срок; зарвавшегося рыжего пидора всё-таки надо пристрелить. Он уже собрался метнуться обратно в дом за пистолетом, но не успел — в груди непривычно сдавило, и стало больно дышать.  
Что за…  
— Мистер Милкович, вам плохо? — на лице Йена проступило искреннее беспокойство, и Терри ощутил что-то вроде смутной вины за то, что только что собирался его пристрелить. — Сердце? Сейчас я вам помогу… я же фельдшер, вы знаете… У вас есть таблетки? Если нет, сейчас я кого-нибудь пошлю, пусть сбегает… думаю, тут нужен нитроглицерин…  
Пока Йен с трудом помогал ему зайти в дом и усаживал в ближайшее кресло, Терри, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть полной грудью, думал, что свихнулся, кажется, весь окружающий мир.  
Рыжий ёбарь Микки припёрся к нему просить его руки.  
А он, Терри, не только его не пристрелил, но даже принимает от него сраную медицинскую помощь.  
Но если эту помощь не принять…  
— Схуяли ты… — с трудом ворочая языком, выговорил Терри, глядя на склонившегося к нему Йена, — не съебал… с Микки? Схуяли… его… киданул… а теперь… припёрся… ко мне?  
— Так вы знаете, мистер Милкович, — рыжий выглядел искренне виноватым. — Микки вам писал, да? Всё-таки писал? Я вам потом всё расскажу, вы только, главное, сейчас не волнуйтесь… я виноват, очень виноват — перед Микки…  
Терри прикрыл глаза и подумал, что если сдохнет прямо сейчас, это будет не так уж и плохо.  
  
Больничная койка была узкой и скрипучей. Впрочем, какой ещё может быть койка в бесплатной больнице?  
Ладно, нары в тюряге были всяко хуже.  
— Врач сказал, что я вовремя оказал вам помощь и всё сделал правильно, — радостно сообщил сидящий на стуле возле койки Йен; похоже, кто-то там наверху решил дать Терри выжить, но сделать Йена Галлагера его личной и пожизненной карой. — Скоро вы поправитесь, мистер Милкович.  
— Угу, — промычал Терри. Пялиться на рыжего психа совершенно не хотелось, но больше в палате ничего сколько-то интересного не было.  
— Так что? — Йен выжидающе смотрел на него.  
— Что — что?  
— Вы даёте нам с Микки своё благословение?  
— Какое ещё, нахуй, благословение?! — Терри приподнялся на койке и тут же опустился обратно — не хватало ещё, чтобы снова заболело в груди. — Микки в Мексике. Ты — здесь. Ты что, решил наконец съебать к нему?  
— Ну… — было похоже на то, что Йен смутился. — Я скоро, кажется, тоже в тюрьму сяду, мистер Милкович.  
— Давно пора, — злорадно прокомментировал Терри. — Тебе, пидорасу, там самое место.  
— Наверное… В общем, мне два года дают. А потом я выйду. Собираюсь разыскать Микки. И хотел бы, чтобы вы дали нам своё благословение.  
Терри вздохнул. Ну вот в натуре, что делать с психом, если он нахуй псих?  
— Схуяли прямо сейчас не съебёшь? — почти дружелюбно спросил он. — Нахуй тебе надо на нарах чалиться? Я бы тебе, может, и наводку дал. Где Микки найти.  
— И не препятствовали бы нашему воссоединению? — выдал фразу как по книжке ненормальный Галлагер.  
— Да что с вами, пидорасами, делать.  
— Значит, вы даёте нам своё благословение?  
Вот же ж псих.  
— Ну, положим, даю, — неохотно проговорил Терри. — Слушай, кой-хуй оно тебе вообще нужно? Моё благословение?  
— Ну, — Йен почесал в затылке. — Так как-то… более правильно. Торжественно. Как надо.  
Торжественно ему.  
— Даю, — повторил Терри. — Так что? Съёбываешь в Мексику?  
«От меня подальше», — добавил он мысленно.  
— Не, — Йен помотал рыжей головой. — Я свой срок отсижу. Так будет… тоже правильно. Я нарушил закон. И должен понести наказание.  
— Как тебе, психу, вообще срок дали, — пробормотал Терри. — Тебя ж не на нары надо, а в больничке лечить.  
Йен пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
— Суки легавые, — посочувствовал ему Терри. — Ладно, шут с тобой. Мотай срок, если охота. Я Микки, пожалуй, пошлю маляву, где ты да что. Раз такое дело.  
— Спасибо, мистер Милкович, — с чувством поблагодарил Йен и сжал руку Терри своими двумя.  
Хоть бы он сел поскорее, что ли.  
Вот же ж послал чувак на небесах невесточку.  
  


***

_два года спустя_

  
— Наконец-то дома, — Микки с размаху плюхнулся спиной на протестующе скрипнувшую кровать и довольно потянулся. — Заебало на нарах трахаться.  
— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз пожаловался, — хмыкнул Йен и бросился на Микки сверху, заставив кровать скрипнуть ещё раз. — За два года.  
— Не жаловался, — согласился Микки, начиная стаскивать с Йена футболку. — По тебе соскучился потому что. Но всё равно — там и нары узкие, и охраннички за дверью ходят…  
— Ты ведь ради меня сел, — Йен прочувствованно шмыгнул носом и тоже стянул с Микки майку. — Микки… я этого никогда не забуду…  
— Да не забудешь уже, понял, — не без самодовольства ответил Микки и позволил Йену крепко поцеловать себя в губы. — Хорош уже… иди сюда, морковка ты рыжая…  
Йен, не заставив себя упрашивать, избавил их обоих от остатков одежды и протолкнул Микки в рот три пальца — облизать. Наскоро мазнул между ягодиц, растянул вход, поёрзал, устраивая ноги Милковича у себя на плечах…  
— Бля-я-я-я-ядь, — простонал в голос Микки, когда Йен вошёл в него. — Хули ж ты… одним толчком…  
— Так не в первый раз вроде, — виновато пробормотал Йен. — Неприятно?.. Погоди, сейчас я…  
— Да приятно мне, — Микки положил ладони на ягодицы Йена и подтолкнул его в себя, поощряя. — Давай уже…  
Толчок. Толчок. Ещё толчок.  
Скрип кровати. Громкие стоны Микки, наконец-то получившего возможность не бояться, что в дверь постучит охрана.  
Йен только успел подумать об этом сквозь туман наслаждения, как стук тут же раздался — правда, не в дверь, а в стену, — и он замер в Микки, на какой-то дурнотный миг поверив, что они по-прежнему в тюрьме, и их застукали надзиратели.  
— Микки! — послышался из-за стены рёв Терри Милковича, и наваждение исчезло. — Хули, блядь, орёшь как последний пидор?! Ладно пидоры, но хоть ебитесь тихо! Спать, блядь, мешаете!  
— Блядь, — вполголоса выдохнул Микки; возбуждение, впрочем, не спало ни у него, ни у Йена. — Как ты вообще додумался у него благословение выпросить? Лучше бы мы в Мексику съебались… хотя нет, меня там из картеля найдут… который я сдал…  
— Ну вот, — прошептал Йен и осторожно двинул бёдрами, потому что находиться в Микки не шевелясь было просто невозможно. — А тут семья… моя… да и твоя… и отец твой — вишь, наконец понял…  
— Понял, — пробормотал Микки. — Понял, а нормально ебаться не даёт. Будто до сих пор в тюряге.  
— Ну не в тюряге всё-таки, — Йен толкнулся уже увереннее и, заглушая новый стон Микки, зажал ему рукой рот. — Всё равно на воле… и кровать лучше… шире… ты сам сказал… ничего, сейчас мы… так тише будет…  
Микки закатил глаза и снова застонал в ладонь Йена.  
А хули. Было б на что жаловаться.  
  


***

— Чё за… — заспанный недовольный Микки распахнул дверь и вытаращил глаза: на пороге стояла Светлана, держа за ручку подросшего Евгения. — Ты?! Ты же вроде за богатея какого-то вышла! Все рассказывали…  
— Вышла, — Светлана отодвинула его плечом и провела сына в дом. — А потом он сдох. А мне благодаря сраному брачному договору ничего не осталось. Так что сейчас мне некуда идти, и я возвращаюсь сюда. Надеюсь, твой рыжий больше не ворует детей? Подлечился?  
— Не помню, чтобы я тебя сюда звал, — проворчал Микки, но всё-таки закрыл за Светланой дверь.  
— Не звал. Но Евгений — твой сын. А твой отец — настоящий мужчина. В отличие от тебя. И как раз он меня звал.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Микки. — Всё-таки ты ебёшься с моим отцом. Я так и знал. Извращенцы, нахуй.  
— Не вижу никакого извращения в трахе мужчины с женщиной, — фыркнула Светлана, заводя сына в комнату. — И не смотри на меня как на говно. Ты, конечно, пидор, но я — мать твоего сына.  
— И поэтому ты не можешь быть говном? — хмыкнул Микки, к собственному немалому удивлению чувствуя что-то вроде смутной радости.  
Странно, но он скучал по пиздюку. Да и по перепалкам со Светкой, кажется, тоже.  
Может, потому что оно ему с детства привычно? С Мэнди тоже вечно цапались. И со Светкой так же — поначалу она, конечно, тихушницей была, но как чуток пообвыклась, сразу стало ясно, что не пай-девочка.  
Мэнди теперь чёрт-те где, почти не звонит… Может, после её отъезда он начал к Светке как к сестре относиться? Ну, почти. Разок он её, помнится, по собственной воле поёб, в раздрае, когда Йена с его ёбаной биполяркой неизвестно где носило. Но всё равно особого толку не вышло.  
Светлана тем временем критически осмотрела сына, что-то стряхнула с его футболки и снова перевела взгляд на Микки.  
— Будешь на мне отрываться, — заявила она, — накормлю гороховым супом. По старинному русскому рецепту. А когда ты от него пердеть начнёшь, скажу, что это у тебя от жопоебли не держится.  
— Сука, — Микки хохотнул. — Убью ведь.  
Светлана улыбнулась. Тоже соскучилась, что ли?  
— Поздоровайся со своим отцом, — сказала она Евгению. — Я тебе про него рассказывала.  
— Ну, здорово, пиздюк, — Микки тоже присел на диван, потянулся обнять Евгения, и тот не попытался отстраниться. — Знаешь, кто я?  
Евгений похлопал глазами. Голубыми — правда, что ли, в Микки?  
— Пидор и уголовник, — старательно выговорил он, улыбаясь во весь рот, в котором не хватало нескольких зубов.  
Ах ты ж бля…  
— Тебя кто такому научил? — спросил Микки, притягивая сына ближе и усаживая к себе на колени. — Мамка?  
— Да-а-а.  
Ну вот и как на него, пиздюка, злиться? Стоило бы, наверно, разозлиться на Светку (может, и правда убить суку — вот только с отцом тогда объясняться придётся), но почему-то тоже не получалось.  
— Сам ты уголовник, — сказал Микки вместо того, чтобы обложить заслуженными матюками Светку. — Вон и зубов нет, — он слегка подбросил Евгения на колене, и тот радостно заржал.  
Светлана продолжала довольно улыбаться.  
Йен вернётся с работы через пару часов.  
И отец хоть в стенку по ночам и колотит, но убить их за пидорасню больше не пытается.  
Микки усмехнулся и подбросил Евгения ещё раз.  
И правда, что ли, жизнь налаживается.


End file.
